nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of the RP
RP Style * This is a T1/Para style RP. If you do not know what either of these are, then this is not the RP for you. Mannerism * The point of Role Playing is to have fun. And to have fun, people need to be civil towards one another. While we of course accept and encourage hostility in character, we don't accept it out of character. If you have an issue with someone or something, please do not spread it over the RP. Either speak to a moderator, or settle it somewhere else if that would suit you more. Judgement * Please use your tact and intuition within the RP. Do not start up any events or issues that your either know out of character wise will cause confrontation or drama between the group, it is not necessary. Prejudice * As stated, this is a T1/Para RP, but it does not give you the right to judge other players based on their skill and act as if they are inferior to you. We take anyone from beginners to Novella posters, and do not discriminate in between. Constructive criticism is fine, and we urge less advanced players to take it when it is due, but acting in a superior manner out of character to another based on their skill will result in a warning. If it happens again you will be booted from the room, and if it happens a final time you will be permanently banned from the RP. The same applies for any out of character direct acts of racism, sexism, bigotry etc. God Modding/Metagaming * Amongst RP circles, Godmodding and Metagaming are two generally despised concepts. For those of you not familiar with the terms, they are as follows: ** God Modding (Also know as Power Playing): Playing a character as being completely invincible/immortal and refusing to acknowledge any effects on your character, such as damage, being hit and also making your character overpowered. ** Metagaming: When you take knowledge you have learned out of character, and use it in character, something your character would not know. As with any prejudice, Godmodding/Metagaming will result in a warning, a boot and then a ban. IC/OOC * Know the difference between IC (In Character) and OOC (Out of Character). IC is when you act as your character, while OOC is when you act as yourself. Please do not combine or mix the two, and if you have an issue, speak to a group leader. Decisions * While we do not wish to be tyrannical, the decisions that have been finalized by the group leaders are to be respected. While suggestions are welcome, consistent arguing against a decision is not something anyone appreciates. Attendance * While we are also not above common sense, and understand that everyone has real life issues to deal with, and that it will always come first, we do expect our members to be fairly attendant, and if they are going to be away for a period or leaving, to let a group leader know, as so we don't think you've simply vanished or left the rp. Group Leaders/Moderators * While the group leaders will always try and be on, please understand that they are people too, and have real lives. Please take initiative if they are not around, as the RP is for everyone involved. People are perfectly capable of starting up their own RP sessions and so on with a group leader there. Keeping Up To Date * Please regularly check the wiki for any new info and progress in the RP, as it is the best source of information, especially if you are slightly out of the loop. Enjoy Yourselves! That's the whole point.